Grell's Choice
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: The two men in Grell's life give him a choice. (might turn into a series of oneshots)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Characters of Black Butler and the OC Saxon Tangrim belongs to the lovely NancyNaniNoNo :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Grell sighed as he stared at the two photo's on his desk. Both of them men he loved. One was a hard ass who handed out over time like itwas a Christmas present, who would strike you in the face with his scythe without a second thought and the other was a somewhat down to earth Irish man, who albeitkilled his ex in a jealous rage and has a drinking problem.<p>

_I sure know how to pick'em, _Grell sighed with a slight smile as he looked at the pictures.

The one of the right. Grell and William's first official date as a couple. He had taken him out for a romantic dinner, dancing and with a little coaxing they made love nearly all night long. Even William slept past the alarm clock the next morning and had a smug grin on his face.

The one of the left was a picture of Sax and Grell on their one year of being together. They had gone to a bar both of them actually seeming to forget it was their anniversary until they were both nearly drunk of their asses and they passed out in bed and instead made it up the following weekend where they didn't leave the flat for 48 hours.

Grell sighed and let his head fall against his desk. And then he had gone a screwed it up by having drinks with William. One thing led to another and the next morning he woke up wrapped in William's arm with the raven haired man stroking his hair and drinking a cup of coffee reading the paper like it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing.

He shot a glare at William's picture and stuck his tongue out at it.

The redhead had immediately gone home and told Sax what happened and the Irish man just nodded and said he had to go for a walk. Grell had spent all day pacing worried and biting his nails ruining his fresh manicure until he got a call from the police station.

William and Sax had been arrested for brawling and causing a public disturbance. He bailed them out, nursed their cuts and scrapes and then they sprung the question.

"Who do you want?"

Grell had stood there stammering and babbling like an idiot before panicking and heading for the office. Which is where he had been for the past 17 hours. With the door locked and a bottle of wine.

He groaned and sat up taking out a sheet of paper and writing both names with Pro and Con written at the top.

William-Pro

Great in bed.

Amazing cook

Smart

Kind

Gentle

Rough ;)

Keeps me from doing stupid things

Great with kids

….

William-Cons

Drill Sergent

Gives Overtime

Willingly hits me in the face -.-'

Holds onto the past...

Sax-Pro's

Hot accent.

Amazing in bed

Shares in sometimes murder spree.

Not afraid to get really really rough

Listens

Kind

Great with kids

Sax-Con

Did kill his ex

Stint for child abuse

Alchohilic.

Easily Jealous

Grell sighed and looked at the two lists. They were both pretty much tied.

"Why is this so hard?" he whined tearing them up. "Both men are amazing and I just can't decide..." he pouted.

"What seems to be the problem dear?"

Grell looked over at the Undertake who was lying on his office couch and eating his bone shaped cookies.

"How long have been laying there?"

Undertaker chuckled and sat up. "I've been here since you stormed in darling."

"Oh..." he sighed and got up and walked over and Undertaker moved over so the redhead could sit down and partake in the nibbling of cookies. "Saxon and William want me to decide who to be with..."

"Why not choose both?" Undertaker offered.

Grell blinked. "I never thought of it that way," he replied thinking it over. "That just might work. Oh Taker you're an absolute life saver." He giggled and pecked the elders cheek before getting up and pulling on his coat.

Undertaker chuckled as he watched Grell leave and went back to eating his cookies.

* * *

><p>William straightened his tie and smoothed his hair down as he walked into the restaurant and over to the bar. He narrowed his eyes and glared. "You."<p>

The Irish man looked up from his whiskey and glared.

"What are you doing here?" both asked simultaneously.

"Grell called me." Saxon answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Grell called me." William replied.

They glared.

"Boys please, you're causing a scene. I did not call you here to kill each other," the red head sighed as he walked up to them.

He could've sworn he heard them mutter "pity," under their breaths.

"Have you made your choice?" William asked fixing his glasses.

Grell nodded and played with his clutch. "I have..." he took a deep breath. "I choose both of you. Now before you argue and say I can't. I very well can. Both of you are amazing men and I love you both equally. We've all had some great times together and I understand if you can't condone something like that. But that's my choice. Whether you like it or not."

Both men stared at him before exchanging glances.

"If that is what you wish...then I accept that." William spoke up.

Saxon nodded and shrugged. "I always thought William was a handsome man myself."

Grell grinned and kissed both men who in turn wrapped their arms around him. "You know this means you'll have to please us both equally. And of course you'll have to listen to both of us."

Grell looked at the two who wore a pair of matching sadistic grins. _I don't know whether to be scared or aroused or both. _

"I think I can handle the two of you," he blushed.

It was suffice to say, while Saxon and William returned to work the next morning, Saxon with his shit eating grin and Willam with his always stoic look and casual smiles, Grell was lying in bed using his vacation days that he earned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to **KatherineLionHearted and KatherineLionHearted for the awesome reviews. :) I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's another little one shot idea that NancyNaniNoNo sparked.

I do not own the characters of black butler characters nor do I own Saxon Tangrim.

Comments are always welcome.

* * *

><p>"Grellie, love, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Saxon called down the hall to the bedroom.<p>

"I told you we should've made him get dressed two hours ago," William sighed as he straightened the Irishman's tie.

"Two hours ago the two of you were lip locking like no tomorrow," Saxon replied combing his hair back. "You could've told him then."

William shot him a withering glance. "Please, we were late for our dinner reservations two weeks ago because someone had to give into his whining and fullfilling that sex bucket list of his."

"I didn't hear you complain," Saxon smirked.

William rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Oh for the love of."

He marched down the hall to the bedroom. "Grell Sutcliff, you have until the count of three to get your perky little ass out here or I'm dragging you to the party whether you afd dressed or not." William half barked half ordered.

"Goodness William…not that I'd object to the dressed part or not," Sax chuckled.

"Keep your pants on darling, I'm ready," Grell opened the door stepping out in a wine red fitted suit.

It wasn't often he donned such attire. Work yes, but socially and festively the redhead chose the feminine look.

But tonight he chose a fitted suit showing off the curves of his frame and the slight muscles years of working in the field and healthy eating had graced him with.

His long tresses had been brushed back into a long braid that hung off of his shoulder a few curls framing his face.

"You look beautiful as always," Sax smiled wrapping an arm around the smaller male.

Both looked at William waiting for him to say something. He smiled softly and held up a red ruby choker. "I knew it would match."

"Oh Will. You were listening," Grell squealed eagerly turning so he could put the necklace on him.

Sax smiled and got their coats. "Now we really be late if we don't hurry," he told them.

Grell buttoned his coat taking their hands in his as they left for the party.

"Ronnie!" The redhead grinned as he saw his mentee/adopted son/drinking buddy among the group of people at the party letting go of Sax and Will's hands joining the blond at the bar.

Sax and Will stood awkwardly at the door noticing more than a few of the underlings looking at them as if they had two heads.

The attention was caught as they heard the sound of Grells infectiohs giggles two sets of eyes narrowing at sight in front of them.

Grell was perched on Ronald's lap the blond with his hand around the red head as the two conversed with Eric and Alan.

Grell cooed and leaned against Ronald as he watched Eric give Alan a little peck, the smaller of the four blushing and leaning into him,

"Maybe we're just over reacting," Sax finally sighed as he finished off his fourth glass of whiskey.

The two men had been parked at a table close to the back with their glasses watching Grell twirl around the floor with Alan while Ronald and Eric watched from the side line.

"I mean, he's just having fun," Sax added.

William merely grunted and finished off his own drink and setting the glass down.

If asked William would lie and say that he wasn't the possessive type. He knew how to share. But of course, it would be a lie.

He couldn't help the spark of jealousy building up in his chest as he watched Grell switch off beginning to dance with Eric. The Scottish reaper spinning and dipping the red head.

He may of also been jealous of the fact that he had two left feet and couldn't dance to save his life. He looked over Sax the man smiling and watching easily masking his own look of possessiveness.

"There you are," Grell giggled a bit breathlessly as he found his two loves.

His cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pick, his eyes just glowing. He was missing his suit coat and tie, his heels having long been discarded as soon as they arrived.

"Having fun?" Sax asked as Grell plopped down in a chair between them helping himself to some of Will's drink.

He always favored his to Sax's.

"Oh yes," he giggled and stood up with renewed energy and began to tug on Will's sleeve. "Come dance with me Will."

"Why don't you take another spin with Knox," he shrugged Grell's hand away not noticing the venom in his voice.

Grell however did and looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Will?" He asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

William just shrugged him off and grabbed his coat going outside.

"He's just a little worked up Grellie. Come on, I'll dance with you," Sax smiled gently tugging him towards the floor.

He nodded and let Sax lead him out.

"I thought you said you quit," Grell frowned.

William looked up and then down at the cigarette between his fingers and took another drag with a shrug.

Grell walled over, his dress shirt long gone leaving him in a thin camie and his pants but he has found his shoes.

"Did i do something to upset you?" He asked softly.

William sighed and shrugged out of his coat and wrapping it around Grell who had begun to shiver from the cold.

"No…" the brunette sighed putting out his cigarette and running a hand through his hair.

"Its just…seeing you dancing with them just reminded me of the fact that I can't dance and when you asked I just got upset and…I'm sorry."

Grell nodded and took his hands guiding one to his waist and wrapping his own around Will's neck.

"What are you doing?" Will asked a little confused.

"We're going to dance," Grell smiled. "Just follow my lead."

Will nodded and did as he said and soon the two were dancing in a small circle smiling. "You're amazing you know that?" he smiled kissing the red head.

"So I've heard," Grell giggled.

"if you two are done having your little moment," Sax slurred from his post by the door. "We're starting the countdown."

Grell giggled and took Will's hand leading him over to the more than drunk Irishman. "Well then, happy near years," he smiled kissing both men.


End file.
